Paddington 2.de
Paddington 2 ist eine britisch-französische Filmkomödie von Paul King aus dem Jahr 2017. Bei dem Film, welcher auf der Kinderbuchfigur Paddington Bär basiert, handelt es sich um den Nachfolgerfilm zum 2014 erschienenen Film Paddington. Handlung Der 100. Geburtstag von Paddingtons Tante Lucy steht kurz bevor und der kleine Bär Paddington muss sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Geschenk machen. Er lebt als Familienmitglied bei den Browns im Westen von London. In Mr. Grubers Antiquitätengeschäft findet er schließlich ein besonderes Aufklapp-Bilderbuch, welches er sich jedoch nicht leisten kann. So nimmt er im Film zunächst verschiedene Jobs an, um sich das nötige Kleingeld dazu zu verdienen. Als Erstes wird er Fensterputzer. Einen Tag bevor er das Buch schließlich kaufen will, wird er Zeuge, wie das Buch von einem bärtigen Mann aus Mr. Grubers Laden gestohlen wird. Er verfolgt ihn. Paddington wird von der Polizei der Tat verdächtigt und aufgrund mangelnder Beweise, dass es den bärtigen Mann gab, sogar verurteilt und verhaftet. Dabei wurde das Buch bei ihm gar nicht gefunden. Im Gefängnis freundet sich Paddington schnell mit den anfangs etwas mürrischen und vielleicht böswilligen Häftlingen an. Der Gefängniskoch „Knuckles“ McGinty wird sogar zu einem guten Freund Paddingtons. Der wirkliche Dieb stellt sich (nur für die ZuschauerInnen) als ein Mann namens Phoenix Buchanan heraus, ein erfolgloser Schauspieler, welcher gegenüber von den Browns lebt. Paddington hatte ihn wenige Tage zuvor bei einem Besuch auf dem Rummelplatz von dem Bilderbuch erzählt, was diesen ganz heiß darauf gemacht hatte. Er glaubt/weiß, dass das Buch der Schlüssel zu einem in London versteckten Schatz sei, von dem bereits sein Großvater wusste. Nun benutzt er das Buch und findet dadurch in den Londoner Wahrzeichen verschiedene Hinweise. Währenddessen versuchen die Browns, Paddingtons Unschuld zu beweisen. Sie treffen dabei auf eine Wahrsagerin, welche ihnen sagt, dass die Autorin des gestohlenen Bilderbuchs vor vielen Jahren von Buchanans Großvater ermordet wurde. Die Autorin habe wirklich einen Schatz besessen und die Hinweise zu dessen Versteck in das Buch eingearbeitet. So kommen die Browns auf die Fährte von Buchanan, den sie nun als den wahren Dieb erkennen. Mr. und Mrs. Brown brechen in das Haus Buchanans ein, um das gestohlene Buch zu suchen. Als dieser unerwartet nach Hause kommt, müssen sie das Vorhaben ohne Buch abbrechen. Währenddessen im Gefängnis Paddington bricht derweilen mit drei der anderen Insassen aus dem Gefängnis aus. Er ruft, befreit, schließich die Browns an, welche ihm mitteilen, dass sie den wahren Bücherdieb kennen und ihn nur überführen müssen, um endlich Paddingtons Unschuld zu beweisen. Sie arrangieren ein Treffen am Bahnhof Paddington. im Zug Dort steigt Paddington an Bord eines Zugs, welcher den Schatz des Bilderbuches beherbergt. Er findet Buchanan im Zug und kann ihm das Buch wegnehmen. Die Browns kommen eine Minute zu spät und nehmen einen Schnellzug auf dem Nachbargleis. Buchanan sperrt Paddington jedoch in einen Waggon des Zugs ein und löst die Wagenkupplung zum Rest des Zugs. Schließlich rollt der Waggon mit dem Bär auf einen Fluss zu und versinkt darin. Spoiler: auskommentiert Endlich wird Paddingtons Unschuld anerkannt. Er wird jedoch nach all den Strapazen krank und fällt in einen tiefen Schlaf. Erst drei Tage später, an Tante Lucys Geburtstag, erwacht er wieder. Und wird überrascht. Da das Pop-up-Buch von der Polizei allerdings als Beweismittel konfisziert wurde, steht Paddington nun doch ohne Geschenk da. Es macht ihn glücklich, als er erfährt, dass die Browns ein ganz tolles Geschenk arrangiert haben. Nämlich eine Reise. Tante Lucy steht nun selbst direkt in London vor der Tür. Fröhliches Umarmen. Engl. WP-Version Paddington 2 is a British-French family-comedy film directed by Paul King, co-written by him and Simon Farnaby, and produced by David Heyman. It is the sequel to Paddington (2014). The film stars Hugh Grant, Brendan Gleeson, Hugh Bonneville, Sally Hawkins, Julie Walters, Jim Broadbent, Peter Capaldi, Madeleine Harris, Samuel Joslin, and the voices of Ben Whishaw and Imelda Staunton. Production began in October 2016, and the film was released on 10 November 2017. In this film, Paddington’s attempts to buy a birthday present for Aunt Lucy go catastrophically wrong when he is wrongly accused of stealing a valuable pop-up book from Mr. Gruber’s shop. Like the previous film, ‘Paddington 2’ has a largely original plot line, while incorporating elements from pre-existing stories. In this case, the stories in question are Too Much off the Top and Trouble at the Launderette. Paddington 2 - Plot | Cast | Trailer Mitwirkende * Ben Whishaw als Stimme von Paddington * Hugh Grant als Phoenix Buchanan, ein abgehalfterter Schauspieler * Brendan Gleeson als Knuckles McGinty, ein Panzerschrankräuber * Hugh Bonneville als Henry Brown * Sally Hawkins als Mary Brown * Julie Walters als Mrs. Bird * Jim Broadbent als Samuel Gruber * Peter Capaldi als Mr. Curry * Madeleine Harris als Judy Brown * Samuel Joslin als Jonathan Brown * Imelda Staunton als Stimme von Lucy, Paddington's Aunt * Michael Gambon als Stimme von Pastuzo, Paddington's Uncle Critical reception On Rotten Tomatoes, Paddington 2 ''has a critical score of 100% based on 181 critic reviews. The film's average rating is 8.7/10. It is the highest rated film of all time on Rotten Tomatoes.https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/paddington_2/ Caillou Pettis of ''Daily Film Fix ''praised the film, saying the film "has a surprising charm with a deeply touching emotional story at its core, and it is one of my favorite family films in recent years."http://dailyfilmfix.com/?p=5061 Geplante Fortsetzung, ''Paddington 3 In June 2016, StudioCanal CEO Didier Lupfer stated that the studio was committed to making a third Paddington film. More info can be found here. Siehe auch Mitwirkende * Hugh Grant (as Phoenix Buchanan.de) * Brendan Gleeson * Hugh Bonneville * Sally Hawkins * Julie Walters * Jim Broadbent * Peter Capaldi * Madeleine Harris * Samuel Joslin *voices of ** Ben Whishaw ** Imelda Staunton (Lucy.des voice) www * Artikel zum [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paddington_2 Film Paddington 2 in der de-Wikipedia] * Paddington 2 (2017) - Full Cast & Crew - Infos at IMDb Buch zum Film * Paddington 2: Das Buch zum Film. Verlag Edel:Kids Books, 2017, 160 Seiten. 16 Seiten Bilder aus dem Film. * Eine Leseprobe bei Google-Books: Das Buch zum Film References ---- ;… go to the engl. version of the article about the film =Paddington 2 (en)= Category:Films Category:Paddington2